


A Second Chance Not Waisted

by DudeManWriter



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Post-Volume 3 (RWBY), Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Weight Gain, background renora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeManWriter/pseuds/DudeManWriter
Summary: After the Battle of Beacon, Pyrrha survived, but her life will never be the same. Of course, that isn't always a bad thing.





	A Second Chance Not Waisted

When Pyrrha woke up, she had no idea where she was, what time it was, or anything else. All she remembered was a fight with Cinder, pain, a flash of light, and then this. It took Pyrrha a moment to focus, but when she did, she found herself in a small hospital room, with a small window looking out at a grey and gloomy sky and letting in muted light. She tried to sit up in her bed, but as she did, she heard the door opening. Quickly, she turned her head to face it, and saw Jaune, with dark bags under his surprised eyes.

“P-Pyrrha? You’re awake!” Jaune exclaimed, before rushing over to the bed to wrap Pyrrha in a gentle hug.

“Jaune, what happened? How did I get here?” Pyrrha asked, her voice muffled as her face was buried in the crook of Jaune’s neck. Jaune moved back a little bit so he could look Pyrrha in the face.

“Well, while you were fighting Cinder, Ruby made her way up to the top of the tower and did… something. We don’t know what, and she’s been unconscious since then, so we couldn’t ask her, but you two won. Beacon’s mostly intact, even if the CCT is down.” There was a pause, as Jaune searched for the right words to say, but Pyrrha bet him to it.

“I’m sorry, Jaune. I shouldn’t have forced you away from the fight,” Pyrrha said, her voice low, her eyes watering slightly.

“No, no, it’s okay. I… I don’t think that was a fight I’d’ve been all that useful in. Still, you, uh, you kissed me and then you did that. That’s kind of a mixed message there,” Jaune said, letting out a short, nervous laugh.

“Well, perhaps we could… try again?” Pyrrha said, somewhat cautiously, bringing a hand up to cup Jaune’s cheek.

“That’d be nice,” Jaune replied, a soft smile on his lips as the couple leant in, gently locking lips with each other. When they eventually broke for air in their inexperienced lungs, Pyrrha made another attempt to sit up properly. Jaune reached in to help, and Pyrrha found that she needed it, as her right leg wasn’t as responsive as she would like. Pyrrha let out a disappointed sigh.

“I don’t see this making Huntsman work easy, if it is even possible.”

“Hey, it’s okay Pyrrha. We can worry about that later. For now, just focus on getting better, okay?” Jaune said, before a look of realisation hit him. “Oh, shoot, I forgot the cookies I made for you. Be right back,” he said before shooting off. With Jaune gone, Pyrrha took a moment to look at her uncooperative leg. Immediately, she spotted two bandaged areas, her heel and her thigh. Thinking back to the fight with Cinder, staring at the point of the arrow aimed directly at her, Pyrrha knew that she must have gotten off lucky for the arrow to hit her leg instead. Still, she knew that this wasn’t going to be easy to recover from. Not long after, Jaune was back with a plastic container of cookies to lift Pyrrha’s spirits.

“Oh, Jaune, these look wonderful,” Pyrrha said, a beaming smile on her face.

“Thanks! I made these myself. Well, I mean, the recipe was Ren’s, but I put it together, so it’s mostly by myself,” Jaune rambled at Pyrrha popped the container and took a bite out of a cookie.

“They taste even better than they look,” Pyrrha added, astonished by the incredible cookies.

“Well, hopefully these make your stay here a little better,” Jaune replied, putting a reassuring hand on Pyrrha’s shoulder.

\---

A few months down the line, Pyrrha as so incredibly glad that she had Jaune and the rest of her team by her side through her recovery. Between the dullness of waiting around in her hospital room, and then the frustration of her slow progress through physiotherapy and the disappointment she felt at her slumping performance at the eventually reopened Beacon Academy, it was nice to have them around to sneak in nice food to cheer her up, even if the three of them may have been a little bit generous with the food. Still, even with her weight creeping up, Pyrrha just couldn’t say no to them, they were just far too nice to say no to and so was their food.

And so, slowly but steadily, the pounds crept on to Pyrrha’s slim frame. It was subtle at first, slightly thicker thighs, a slightly softer jawline, snugger clothes, stuff like that. Eventually, her metabolism gave up on her and the weight hit her quicker and more noticeably, most prominently involving her belly, which grew into a jiggly, round gut that hung over waistbands and often rumbled while her teammates were whipping up something nice for her to eat or when it was time to head to the repaired Beacon cafeteria.

All of this came to a head one day. Pyrrha had gone through a few sizes in her Beacon uniforms without getting a chance to put on her combat gear, which was collecting dust in the closet, waiting for a recovery that simply was not happening. Hoping to relieve some boredom one quiet afternoon, Pyrrha figured that she should try it on, see whether it still fit her. Pyrrha did have doubts, she only needed to look down to see the problem, but her combat gear did have a pretty serious corset that should hopefully deal with that. As she hobbled over to the closet and started to slip into her combat gear, she quickly noticed other issues. When she squeezed into her miniskirt, she had to tug pretty hard to get it to properly cover up her plumped up rear and widened hips, and even then the skirt was skin-tight and riding the line of decency, leaving Pyrrha to worry whether the seams would burst first or if moving about would make it ride up and have her flash everyone. When she went to put her armoured corset on, it was very obvious that this wasn’t going to fit as comfortably as it used to. As Pyrrha tightened it around her chest, she noticed that it didn’t need to get pulled anywhere near as hard as it used to, a clear sight that that had gotten bigger. She didn’t want to risk pulling it too tight and making it too hard for her to breath, so she moved on down to the rest of her corset. At least, she planned to, but it already felt a little snug around her belly, and probably didn’t need to go too much tighter. Still, Pyrrha did like the idea of trying to get her old physique back, even if it was just for a moment. And so, she pulled the corset as tight as she could and sucked her gut in as far as she could. She held her breath and tied the corset off before looking up at the mirror. In the mirror, she saw her old self again. Sure, her thighs and hips were a little bigger and her sharp jawline had grown soft, but it almost looked like she was ready to go out and fight some Grimm. At least, that was until she breathed again and her belly strained against and spilled out of her corset, undoing the knots that held the corset together, letting her belly out and showing Pyrrha reality. At what may have been one of the worst times for it to happen, the door swung open and Jaune, Ren and Nora came inside, freezing as they saw Pyrrha yelp and cover her belly.

“Oh, geez, sorry Pyrrha,” Jaune said quickly, not sure whether to cover his eyes or not.

“Is everything okay?” Ren asked, doing a much better job of not overreacting.

“No, no, it’s… I…,” Pyrrha tried to say, hugging herself tighter. “I’m never going to be a real Huntsman, am I?”

“You’ll be fine,” Nora dismissed with a wave and a shrug. “So what if you put on a little weight, it’s no biggie. I mean, have you seen Professor Port? Heck, I’ve been getting a little chunky from eating your leftovers and I’m kicking as much butt as ever.” That prompted Pyrrha to take a better look at Nora, and she did notice the beginnings of a muffin top starting to spill over Nora’s belted pink skirt. There may have been more, but Pyrrha didn’t really get a chance to notice it.

“Oh, well, I appreciate that, but… I… I think my leg will be the real issue,” Pyrrha said, leaning to put a little less weight on her bad leg and letting her team see the nasty scar on her thigh.

“Hey, even if you can’t fight as well as you used to, you’re still a really good teacher,” Jaune replied. “Without you, I wouldn’t be half the fighter I am.”

“This school would be honoured to have a teacher like you,” Ren added. A smile broke onto Pyrrha’s face as her eyes began to water.

“Oh, you three are just too nice,” Pyrrha thanked as she let out tears of relief and joy. Her teammates rushed over to wrap her in a team hug. With that hug, Pyrrha couldn’t help but notice Jaune’s hand rubbing her doughy belly, which, almost on cue, began to rumble.

“Ooh, sounds like time for dinner,” Nora said, shooting off, with Ren following shortly after. With them gone, it was even more obvious that Jaune had his hand on Pyrrha’s belly. Jaune shook his brain back into action and let go of Pyrrha.

“Uh, do you want me to wait while you get changed into something more comfortable before we go eat? Because I don’t mind waiting for you,” Jaune offered, doing his worst to look cool and collected. Pyrrha was putting two and two together, but she had one thing to try, just to make sure her hunch was correct.

“Oh, don’t wait for me now. I’ll be having a nice, big dinner, so you’ll probably be waiting for me while I stuff myself,” Pyrrha said, maybe not as subtly as she could have, but it worked at making Jaune blush.

“Oh, uh, that sounds great! I-I’ll catch you in a bit!” Jaune said, his voice breaking as he shot off, leaving Pyrrha behind, who had learned something very interesting about Jaune all of a sudden, and was in the perfect situation to take advantage of it.

\---

As the years went by, Team JNPR grew up, graduated from Beacon and lived their lives. Pyrrha kept packing on weight, eventually letting Jaune know that she knew what he thought about it, and once that happened Pyrrha’s weight skyrocketed as their relationship became a proper feeder/feedee relationship. Pyrrha’s belly grew from a round potbelly to a pillowy mass that she and Jaune loved to sink their hands into. Pyrrha’s face became rounded, with an extra chin and the beginnings of a third. Pyrrha’s chair-filling hips now supported a massively plump rear and big, meaty thighs. Her breasts were each the size of her head, and were as fun in the bedroom as they were difficult to get bras for. To put it lightly, Pyrrha was huge, and Jaune loved every bit of it, as Jaune was showing with some gentle cuddling after a very active morning in bed.

“Oh, goodness. That was incredible,” Pyrrha sighed, moments before her belly began to rumble.

“Does somebody need a second breakfast in bed?” Jaune cooed as he rubbed Pyrrha’s belly.

“Jaune, dear, you know how I’ll always answer that one,” Pyrrha cooed back. With that, Jaune placed a kiss on Pyrrha’s chubby cheek and hopped out of bed, revealing his buff, nude body, one that Pyrrha enjoyed admiring. Pyrrha slowly sat up, letting her belly pour onto and spill over her lap as she leant against the headboard, giving Jaune a very good view of her pale mass of a belly and pendulous breasts as he returned with a plastic container full of miniature savoury pies.

“It’s a good thing Nora and Ren had so much food at their wedding yesterday. I was worried you and Nora would eat it all,” Jaune teased.

“We got very close. I could hear Nora’s dress creaking by the end of the night.” Pyrrha paused as Jaune plucked a pie from the container and fed it to her, happily chewing and swallowing it quickly. “You know, I never would have expected Ren to like larger women.”

“He’s got good taste,” Jaune joked as he fed Pyrrha another little pie.

“I hope your eyes haven’t been wandering during your missions with those two,” Pyrrha teased. She opened her mouth, awaiting a little pie that Jaune popped into her mouth for her to eat.

“Nah, you’re cuter.”

“I think you mean ‘bigger’,” Pyrrha retorted, patting her impressively large belly, before being fed another pie.

“Eh, same thing,” Jaune said, before leaning in to kiss Pyrrha’s wobbly cheek. Pyrrha swallowed and let out a content sigh.

“And to think, I thought this extra weight was a bad thing at first,” Pyrrha thought out loud.

“Yeah, I would’ve said something earlier, but I didn’t want you getting the wrong idea. I love you for you, you being a big, beautiful woman is just icing on the cake, not the only reason I love you,” Jaune reassured.

“Speaking of cake…” Pyrrha hinted, shooting a wink at Jaune.

“Alright, alright. Just make sure you finish your pies, okay?” Jaune said as he hopped back up. Pyrrha smiled softly as she watched Jaune leave. She may not have been the huntsman she wanted to be when she grew up, but she was pretty happy with the life she had right now, eating what she wanted, having a loving partner, everything about her life was wonderful. And so, she kept on eating.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission from Knignja over on DeviantArt, who also does some RWBY fat-fan-fics, or whatever we're calling them. Honestly, I'm a sucker for 'Pyrrha lives' stories, and one where she gets hella fat is something I'm all about, even if I gotta make it happen.


End file.
